


Change of Plans

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Magnus needs to make an appearance at Pandemonium. Alec has other plans.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRaine/gifts).



> This fic is a Birthday gift for my lovely Kai. I hope you'll enjoy it. My life is brighter because of you.  
> Happy Birthday!

Alec was laying on the couch, half-lidded eyes trained on the book he was holding in his right hand, bare feet crossed over the armrest, enjoying the warmth of the fire burning in the fireplace. He still couldn’t believe he had been able to leave the Institute so early. It had been a slow day and Alec sent silent thanks to nameless demons for not causing any troubles.

The last week had been very busy and he finally was enjoying a few hours of well-deserved relax, surprised by the lack of the guilt that he used to feel every time he slacked off, every time he put his own needs before his duty, before everyone else. He supposed living with Magnus had played a huge part on it. Magnus had spent hours telling Alec that it was okay to slow down, that it was okay to take some time for himself, that he was allowed to cut himself some slack and just relax.

Besides, now he had someone to get back to, now he had a _home_. Lately Alec had been feeling more guilt whenever his duty kept him from Magnus than the other way around. It was okay to be selfish once in a while, wasn’t it?

Thinking about Magnus brought a smile to his lips. He was currently busy with a client but Alec hoped he would be back home soon. He intended to surprise Magnus with his plans for the evening and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. Just the thought of what those plans involved, was enough to make his cock stir in interest so he took a deep breath and tried to focus back on the book.

Alec was so engrossed in the story that he didn’t notice the swirling portal forming in the room, jumping a little at the sound of Magnus’ heeled boots when he landed right in front of him.

He put the book aside and threw his legs off the side of the couch, meeting Magnus halfway for a kiss and, no matter how many times they had kissed, Magnus’ lips over his own never failed to send a spark of excitement running through Alec’s spine, never failed to send warmth spreading from his chest to his stomach. Warmth that turned into burning heat as soon as he felt the first brush of Magnus’ tongue against his own.

Alec could never get tired of the way Magnus kissed him, throwing his whole self into the kiss, devouring Alec like he had been starving for so long and Alec was the dessert after a three-course meal.

Fingers intertwined around the hair on the back of Alec’s head, keeping him in place and eliciting a soft moan from Alec’s throat, muffled inside Magnus’ mouth. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more. Stopping to breathe and kissing again, stopping to nibble at each other’s lips and kissing again, until the heat pooled in Alec’s belly felt like a raging inferno.

Alec had no idea who was the first one to break the kiss, too dazed to form rational thought. He chased Magnus’ lips for a last peck and smiled as he saw the desire burning in Magnus’ eyes, mirroring his own.

“Welcome home,” he whispered.

Magnus’ lips turned up in an answering smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Alexander,” he panted. “You are home early.”

“Slow day,” Alec said, shrugging. “I thought I could get home sooner and spend some time with my boyfriend.”

Magnus placed a soft kiss on his lips, then the warmth in his eyes was replaced by something very similar to regret. “I haven’t been at Pandemonium in two weeks and I promised I would make an appearance tonight to settle some matters,” he said softly. “I was just passing by to change my clothes. I’m so sorry, darling. I had no idea you would be here so early.”

“Oh.” Alec tried to hide the spark of disappointment he felt. “I- it’s okay.”

Magnus smiled at him and with a last peck on his lips, stood and checked his watch. “I should get going. I’ll try to be back as soon as possible.” With a last apologetic glance toward Alec, he turned around and started to walk toward the bedroom.

Alec felt an irrational pang of annoyance settle deep in his chest. Usually he wouldn’t have minded it. It wasn’t Magnus’ fault after all, Alec should have warned him about his plans sooner. He tried to shake off the disappointment but he couldn’t, it kept growing with every step Magnus took away from him. He had decided that today was going to be his selfish day, hadn’t he?

With that thought in mind, he stood and walked to Magnus, grabbing him by the hips and dragging him back, until his back was pressed firmly against his own chest, relishing the surprised sound coming out of Magnus’ mouth. He bent his head, brushing his mouth over Magnus’ ear.

“Actually,” he whispered, grinding his erection against Magnus’ ass. “It’s not okay.”

Satisfaction replaced the annoyance as he felt Magnus’ body mold against his own, shook by subtle tremors. “That’s cheating.” Magnus’ voice was low, rough.

“I’m not above cheating.” Alec licked the elegant line of Magnus’ throat, stopping just below his ear. “Not if I get to keep you for myself tonight.”

Alec was rewarded with a strangled moan and the feeling of Magnus’ ass pressing harder against his erection. He knew he had won the battle when Magnus turned around and he saw the smoldering look in his now unglamoured eyes.

“Is that so?” Magnus murmured. “Well, I suppose I could be persuaded.”

Alec smiled, feeling emboldened by the hungry look in Magnus’ eyes. He stepped back and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, eyes never leaving Magnus’. He was aware of the fact that Magnus loved watching him undress just for him and Alec intended to take full advantage of that. He really wasn’t above cheating.

When the last of the buttons was taken care of, Alec took off his shirt deliberately slowly, throwing it on the floor carelessly, enjoying the way Magnus’ gaze raked over his exposed torso, the way his breath hitched and his lips parted as he took in the sight. Alec flashed him a smile and reached down to unbuckle his belt, fingers working quickly as the urgency grew. He made short work of the button and zipper and soon he was stepping out of his pants, standing in front of Magnus in his boxers, erection tenting the fabric.

Once Alec would have been self-conscious but right then there wasn’t room for embarrassment, not when Magnus looked at him like that. The desire burning in Magnus’ eyes gave him the confidence to wiggle his hips a little. “Care to take these off?”

Magnus’ choked gasp went straight to his own cock, drawing out a small sound from the back of his own throat. Apparently, that was all the urging Magnus needed because he was over Alec in a blink, hands on Alec’s hips, fingers tugging at the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down until they were pooled at Alec’s feet. Magnus’ touches were urgent, his fingers burned on Alec’s skin as he cupped his cheeks and dragged him forward, pressing their erections together.

Alec could feel the same urgency running under his skin, threatening to consume him whole. At the same time, he had relished Magnus’ hungry gaze over him and he still thought Magnus deserved some form of retribution so he pulled back, stepping out of his boxers and out of Magnus’ reach. “I think you could use more convincing.”

Magnus emitted a frustrated, needy sound, hands twitching at his sides as if he wanted to grab Alec again. “You little tease. You are going to make me pay for it, aren’t you?”

Alec tried to school his face in an innocent expression. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he said, holding out his hand, palm up. “Lube.”

Magnus swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. With a snap of his fingers he summoned the lube and handed it over, eyes never straying away from Alec.

Alec took the bottle and walked to the couch, snapping it open and pouring a liberal amount over his fingers. He settled down on his back, throwing one leg over the backrest and bending the other one, exposing himself fully to Magnus’ scrutiny. A thrill of excitement ran through his body as he felt the sharp intake of breath and the whispered curse rolling off Magnus’ lips with his next exhale. It was a testament to how far Alec had come that he didn’t feel even the smallest twinge of embarrassment at being so exposed before Magnus. In fact, he was exhilarated at the thought that he was the cause of Magnus’ labored breath, that he was enough to drive Magnus to insanity. And Alec had every intention of doing just that.

He brushed his fingers slowly over his chest, along his side, to his groin and below, never breaking eye contact with Magnus. Then he spread his legs a little further and teased himself with a lubed finger, moving it in small circles over his entrance, arching his hips up unconsciously at the feeling.

“ _Oh God_ , Alexander.” Magnus’ voice wavered on his name.

The raw desire in Magnus’ voice was enough to make Alec’s cock jerk, precome starting to gather at the tip. Alec swallowed back a moan, only to release it when his own finger breached the tight ring of muscles, sliding smoothly inside. He kept watching Magnus as he worked himself open until one finger wasn’t enough anymore and he had to add a second one, moaning at the feeling and fueled by the way Magnus seemed to come undone at the sight.

Magnus was panting heavily, obviously mesmerized by the show Alec was giving to him. His hand reached down and he started to stroke his own cock through the fabric of his pants, letting out another low moan as Alec kept going.

“Add another one.” Was said in a breathy whisper. “Yes, Alexander. Like that,” he said as Alec obliged and slipped a third finger inside of himself. “Open yourself for me.”

For the first time, Alec broke eye contact, throwing back his head with a gasp as Magnus’ husky voice washed over him, the pressure inside of himself building to unbearable levels. Suddenly, his fingers weren’t anywhere near enough. He needed Magnus deep inside of him, filling him, pounding into him. He had been the one teasing mercilessly Magnus but now he was burning with such desire, he felt like he couldn’t wait one more minute.

He took out his fingers, whining at the emptiness. “Magnus,” he panted. “Need you.”

“Oh, _now_ he needs me,” Magnus murmured, making Alec fear he would pay him back for all the teasing.

But apparently Magnus was as worked up as he was because he started to walk toward Alec, hands already on the fastening of his belt, pulling it open with fast, jerky movements. Alec wanted to urge him to use his magic but he could never resist to the sight of Magnus taking his clothes off. He watched as Magnus undressed himself quickly, exposing smooth skin and hard muscles as he shed his clothes on the floor. Soon Magnus was naked before him and Alec could never get tired of the way his skin gleamed as it was hit by the light, of the way his eyes burned with desire as he approached.

Magnus grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his palm, then reached down to stroke it over his cock slowly, eyes snapping shut, lips parted in a soundless moan. After he was done, he climbed on the couch and knelt between Alec’s legs, bending over to place a wet kiss on Alec’s bent knee, one of his hand trailing down Alec’s side in a slow caress.

He grabbed a pillow and patted Alec’s hip. “Lift up.” Alec arched up eagerly and Magnus placed the pillow under his hips, adjusting it and humming in approval as soon as Alec’s ass was at the right angle. “Are you ready for me?” he asked.

Alec was _dying_ for him. “Yes. _Fuck_ , yes.”

“Let me make sure, will you?” Magnus whispered.

He didn’t wait for Alec’s reply. He bent over to lick a stripe of fire along Alec’s cock from base to tip, as he reached between Alec’s cheeks and pushed a finger inside without warning, adding a second one right away. Alec let out a loud, desperate moan and writhed under the touch as Magnus’ fingers twisted inside of him, brushing over his prostate, driving him mad with want.

“Magnus, _please,_ ” he rasped. "Now."

Magnus kept teasing him and stretching him for a little longer, then he withdrew his fingers and spread Alec’s thighs further, one hand grabbing his own cock and lining it up to Alec’s entrance, the other clasped over Alec’s hip in a firm grip. He started to breach Alec slowly, giving him time to adjust before pushing a little deeper. By the time he bottomed out, both men were panting harshly, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s hips, holding him in place as he started to withdraw and thrust back in, setting a rhythm of slow, shallow strokes that ignited the fire in Alec’s belly and left him wanting for more.

He arched his hips up against Magnus’ groin. “Harder,” he panted, “Faster.”

Magnus’ grip on his hips tightened. “Oh God, you are – _ah_ \- so hot,” he said, withdrawing once more and slamming back into him with a forceful thrust that made Alec writhe and both of them moan loudly. “Do you have any idea how good you feel around my cock?”

“ _Fuck_ , Magnus.”

Alec shivered, legs tightening around Magnus’ waist as the thrusts hastened in pace. The feel of Magnus’ cock sliding in and out of him had every single nerve buzzing with pleasure, the fire blazing through his body turning the ache into an overwhelming need for release. He pushed his hips up frantically, chasing Magnus’ cock every time it slid out of his body, his left hand flying to squeeze Magnus’ forearm in a firm grip, the fingers of his right one weaving through Magnus’ hair. He fisted a handful of hair and tugged him down to him, wanting to feel him closer, _needing_ to feel him closer.

Magnus moaned and pressed his mouth to Alec’s shoulder in a wet kiss that had him trembling and gasping at the feeling. He set a steady pace after that, pounding into Alec with hard thrusts, fingers digging into the flesh of Alec’s hips, changing the angle until Alec started to let out choked screams at every drag over his prostate.

Alec let himself get lost in the feeling of Magnus over him, inside of him. In the sound of their bodies coming together with wet, obscene smacks every time Magnus’ cock slammed into him. Magnus was thrusting hard into him now, the moans tumbling out of his throat ringing louder, his breath coming out faster.

As Magnus’ thrusts became more erratic, his right hand left his hip and curled around Alec’s cock, then Magnus started to stroke him fast, in time with his own thrusts.

Alec felt his orgasm building with every stroke, with every thrust. “ _Oh God_ , Magnus. _Oh God_ ,” he chanted, mouth opening in a soundless scream as he came apart, pleasure spreading like fire as he came all over Magnus’ fingers and over his own stomach. Every inch of his skin burned as hot streaks of pleasure touched and singed and tore his senses to shreds.

Alec forced himself to keep his eyes open. He loved to hear Magnus moan but mostly he loved to watch as his face dissolved in helpless ecstasy as he came. Alec didn’t think he could ever get tired of that sight.

Magnus kept slamming into him for a few more seconds, arching his back and thrusting impossibly deep as he shook with his own release, Alec’s name on his lips. Alec loved the sounds Magnus made as he came, the way his mouth opened in a silent gasp, the way his body convulsed over his own. The reverent way he murmured Alec’s name as his legs gave out and he crashed over him, chest heaving with harsh breaths, arms tightening around Alec’s body as they both trembled with the aftershocks.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other in post orgasmic bliss, uncaring of the sweaty mess of limbs or of the semen drying over their skin. After a while Alec tugged Magnus up, eager for a kiss. Magnus went up pliantly, grimacing at the stickiness between their bodies and cleaning it away with a snap of his fingers. They kissed languidly, unhurriedly, without the previous urgency.

When they pulled apart, Magnus smiled at him and the softness in his eyes made Alec feel a little guilty for ruining his plans.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Magnus chuckled. “What are you sorry for?”

“For disrupting your evening,” Alec replied. “Maybe you can still make it?”

“Nonsense.” Magnus waved a hand to dismiss Alec’s concerns. “Consider my schedule cleared. I’ll be all yours for the night.” Then his mouth curved up in a wicked smile, eyes gleaming mischievously. “But I’ll have you know that you are not the only one who knows how to tease.”

Alec snorted out a laugh, already aware that Magnus was the master of teasing, his mind conjuring up memories of a few occasions when Magnus had teased him until he was a begging, writhing mess.

As Magnus claimed his mouth for another heated kiss, Alec thought about disrupting Magnus’ plans more often.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read. Any kind of feedback is welcome and appreciated. :)


End file.
